baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Thurston
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |area = Candlekeep Inn, ground floor (Prologue only) |relatives = Noblewoman (spouse) |friends = |enemies = |other relationships = |quests = |level = |hit_points = |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |total_scores = |luck = |no_of_attacks = |thac0 = |damage = |damage type = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |s_v_death = |s_v_wand = |s_v_polymorph = |breath = |s_v_spell = |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |immunities = |spells_abilities = |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |special abilities = |xp_value = 15 |gold = 20 |items = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = NOBL4.cre |in game = |in game caption = }} Thurston'NOBW4.dlg; State 4 – 'Noblewoman: "Oh! Though I find you quite lovely, I don't think Thurston would really want me cavorting with strangers." is a nobleman and together with his wife visiting Candlekeep. The wealthy couple stands at the fireplace on the ground floor of the Candlekeep Inn during the Prologue of Baldur's Gate. Involvement Though Thurston's wife, who stands right next to him in the inn, isn't very talkative when addressed herself, she throws many lines in when conversation is made with Thurston. Someone killed "Lovey" If for whatever reason Thurston's wife dies before the following dialogue options were chosen, any of them become impossible. In the original Baldur's Gate, he still addresses her, but without her response the dialogue ends.b1 In the Enhanced Edition, he then has only default lines left (as little sense as they make),b2 which ends the dialogue as well. Standoffish – or not? If spoken to for the first time, Thurston and his wife, unless charmed, express how standoffish and inhospitable all the monks in Candlekeep behave. There are four options for the speaker to answer this: two try to provide an understanding of the life at Candlekeep (#1 and #4), one is a rude defense (#2), and one makes wealth and jewelry the topic (#3) – with these latter two dialogue paths depending on Thurston's reaction to the speaker, the one about jewelry in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition possibly even ending up in an opportunity to gain such oneself. *'Thurston:' "Step up to the heat, young one. You'll NEED a good fire to warm the chill stares of those monks. Most inhospitable, they are. Isn't that so, Lovey?"NOBL4.dlg; State 0 *'Wife:' "Oh yes, darling, they are MOST standoffish."NOBW4.dlg; State 0 *#"They lead a somewhat cloistered life here, so they are unaccustomed to many visitors. You are perhaps a bit... colorful compared to what they are used to."NOBL4.dlg; Response 0 *#:Wife: "Colorful? Dear, perhaps we should dress a little more plainly to fit in?"NOBW4.dlg; State 1 *#:Thurston: "It's worth a try my dear, although our clothes may only be the half of it. They certainly couldn't react any worse than they have. I thank you for the suggestion, , and for putting it tactfully. Good eve to you."NOBL4.dlg; State 1 – (dialogue ends) *#"Watch your tongue! This was my home for a good part of my life and I'll not have you slighting them in their own keep!"NOBL4.dlg; Responses 1/2 *#:: *#:Wife: "Well! At least the monks were QUIET in their condemnation. Hrmph!"NOBW4.dlg; State 2 *#:Thurston: "Indeed, Lovey. You may have lived here, , but from your tone I wager you've forgotten much of the tact they should have taught. Leave us please."NOBL4.dlg; State 3 – (dialogue ends) *#:: *#:Thurston: "I am quite sure we meant no insult. 'Tis just that we have come a long way to be treated in such an unwelcome manner. I would think the value of the entrance fee should buy you a touch more than a night at the Inn and a glaring stare as you flip through the odd tome."NOBL4.dlg; State 2 – (dialogue ends) *# "Oh, I would not let it concern you, milady. Perhaps they are not used to wealth such as yours. You are quite wealthy, are you not? Bring a lot of expensive jewelry with you?"NOBL4.dlg; Responses 3/4 *#:: *#:Thurston: "I shouldn't answer that, Lovey. Seems as though this scoundrel might be trying to get a bit too familiar. Sizing up the potential loot, I should think. Best that you move along, lest the local constabulary gets involved."NOBL4.dlg; State 4 – (dialogue ends) *#:: *#:Wife: "Perhaps that was it? It may have looked as though we were showing off. I'm going to lock all my jewelry back in the room dear, so I don't offend them again."NOBL4.dlg; State 3 *#:Thurston: "A capital idea, Lovey. Perhaps I should do the same? Leave the finery under lock and key whilst we brush up on our reading? I can think of no safer a place than here. I doubt very much that a scoundrel would pay the book fee into this place to burgle the Inn. Laughable!"NOBL4.dlg; State 5 – (the Thurstons leave, though not before storing their jewelry – a Fire Opal Ring and a Pearl Necklace – inside a locked drawer upstairs; only, else dialogue ends)ACT11NOB.bcs *#"Perhaps they have not been as welcoming as they could have, but you ARE strangers in their home."NOBL4.dlg; Response 5 *#:Thurston: "Perhaps. But if they wish no one to enter it is a simple matter of not letting anyone enter at all. 'Twould certainly be a shame if they did, though. Such a storehouse of knowledge has limited use if no one can use the stored knowledge. Ah, well. 'Tis cozy enough here by the fire to wash away any troubles I otherwise have with the place."NOBL4.dlg; State 6 – (dialogue ends) Charming the man Thurston has a special line if he is charmed before spoken to: * He then hands over the that are added by the Enhanced Edition to his character. * Unfortunately, nothing happens (see bugs). Notes *Killing Thurston, usually results in reputation loss. Oddly enough, his wife will not turn hostile in this case and continue with her usual dialogue. *In case the Thurstons "leave the finery under lock and key whilst they brush up on their reading", Fire Opal Ring and Pearl Necklace are added to the Star Sapphire that's already contained in the drawer. However, they didn't forget to take their jewelry with them again when they left Candlekeep between Prologue and Chapter Six, and when Gorion's Ward returns home, only the gem will be found again – in case, unlocking or bashing the drawer didn't work earlier. Bugs * If Thurston's wife isn't alive anymore when talking to him for the first time, he still addresses her, "isn't that so, Lovey?", but without any response the dialogue ends. * If Thurston's wife isn't alive anymore when talking to him for the first time, he hasn't access anymore to his regular dialogue and uses default lines instead, with no option for a response by the speaking party member. These, he shares with Mr. Halimstad, the nobleman from Beregost and employer of Carl and Jurgen. * If charmed, the "20 gold" he mentions are not handed over – not only because he does not have any gold in his pockets, but also because no script is attached to the dialogue line. **This is fixed in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. An unofficial patch for the original game can be found at Dudleyfix. References Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Bugs